Entros
by Distro
Summary: A Dark colt has taken over Equestria, the Elements are scattered, and the only ones who can bring back harmony are being hunted. Can the six wielders of the elements restore Harmony or will Equestria be forever ruled by the dark colt Entros?
1. Chapter 1: Escaping Ponyville

Chapter One

Escaping Ponyville.

Turmoil has engulfed Equestria, a dark Colt has taken over Canterlot and imprisoned the princesses Celestia and Luna. The Elements of harmony have been scattered to the far reaches of the land and darkness reigns supreme! The only hope of Equestria lies in the hooves of six friends. The forces of the dark colt have begun searching for them. They now strive to make an escape from Ponyville.

Twilight ducked down an alleyway and hid in the darkness as the Night guards made their patrol through Ponyville. Things had never been the same since the dark one took power. While the day and night cycle continued the day always seemed darker than it once was. Constant overcast caused the once beautiful sky of Equestria to be blocked out.

After the guards had left she peaked out, spotting Rainbow Dash on top of a rooftop watching the next patrol move through. She caught Dash's attention that, when the guards were not looking, flew over to Twilight. "Gee am I glad to see you Twilight. The Night guards are looking for us! All of us!" Dash said in just above a whisper into Twilight's ear.

"I know, I am going to try and take us to Sweet Apple Acres, to find Applejack. Hold onto me I'll have to be quick with this or they might see the light." Twilight said as she began to cast the spell. Dash placed a hoof on twilight as the magical light radiated form Twilight's horn.

"What's that?" One of the Night guards asked as he saw the light illuminating from the alleyway. "Hurry up Twilight!" Dash said as she saw the two earth ponies heading their way. "I'm trying!" Twilight said as she strained to get the spell right. Transporting herself was one thing, but safely transporting another pony as well was more difficult.

The Night guards were nearly upon them; their black armor was a stark contrast with their white manes. They were once guardians of the realm, but the dark colt's corrupting influence had twisted them into his minions. When the guards nearly had them both Twilight and Rainbow Dash vanished in a flash of light. The two colts looked at each other for a moment as they tried to make sense of what happened.

Twilight sighed as she shook off a headache, an after effect of the teleportation magic. Dash was doing just as well as she was. "Ok we should be near Sweet Apple Acres." Twilight said as she helped Dash back up. "Ok I'll scout ahead and make sure it's safe. You try and find Applejack." Dash said before she took off into the sky. There were rumors that some of the Pegasus ponies had joined the Night Guard, but they were never proven true.

Twilight Sparkle slowly creped through the forest outside of the Sweet Apple Acres; every twig and leaf she stepped on sounded unbearably loud. Noticing movement on the road Twilight dropped to the ground. Peaking cautiously above a bush she saw one of the two of the Night guard heading towards the acres. "No, Applejack!" She whispered before she continued to move her way towards the farm.

The Night guard marched into the farm. "In the name of our dark master, move aside." One of the guards said. "Nope." Was all Big Macintosh said in response. They looked at each other for a moment than back at Big Mac. They then moved to go around him. His eyes narrowed as he turned his body and kicked one of the guards with his strong hind legs. The guard was sent flying through the air, crashing into the ground in an unconscious heap. The other guard attacked Big Mac with sharpened blades on his front hooves.

Before he could harm Big Mac a familiar face came out ramming him. It was Rainbow Dash. "Ha! That will teach you to betray the Princess!" Dash said with a grin. The guard lifted his head up and shook off the stupor, only to have Big Mac kick him right in the face.

Twilight found her way through the woods, seeing the two unconscious guards along with Big Mac and Rainbow Dash. "Wow you guys don't mess around." She said with a smile. "Big Mac, where's Applejack?" She asked him. "She went into the acres." He said before walking over to one of the guards to make sure he was unconscious. "Ok Twilight let's find Applejack." Dash said before taking off towards the acres.


	2. Chapter 2: The first Element

Applejack was walking through the acres rather quietly. She had sworn she had seen something in here before, not long before the Dark one took power from the princesses. She shook the thought away as she continued through the apple trees. It was dark, as was to be expected, but usually they had the light of the moon at night. These days there was no light from the moon, only the darkness from the constant overcast. The darkness made her search through the trees even harder.

"Ok I know it's gotta be around here somewhere." She said to herself to try and calm her flayed nerves. Not one to usually admit when she is scared Applejack knew very well the Dark one's dreaded Night guard were hunting not only her, but her friends as well. She didn't know what exactly it was she had seen out here, only that she felt it was important to not only her and her friends, but to all of Equstria.

Applejack heard a noise behind her and turned to see two Night guards running towards her. "There she is!" One of them shouted. Gasping Applejack started running as fast as she could into the acre. She could hear them behind her; she couldn't fight off both of them at once. She grabbed hold of a trees branch. After pulling it tight she let the two guards get close and let go of the branch. It violently snapped back towards the two guards, catching both of them in the face. "Ha!" Applejack said with a laugh, but the smile faded as the two guards were quickly recovering. "Well then…" She said before taking off at full speed.

As she dashed for her life with two guards after her Applejack noticed something small and golden half buried in the dirt. She didn't have time to examine it more thoroughly right now, but made a mental note to check back here after she lost these two guards. "Hmmm I might be able to lose them up there!" She said as she rounded the top of a large hill. Upon cresting the top she changed direction and hid behind a group of trees and bushes. The dark aided in her attempt to conceal herself. The guards stopped for a moment looking around. "Where could she have gone?" One of them shouted looking for Applejack.

"She must have gone that way!" One of them said gesturing towards a denser part of the acre. "We cannot return to him in failure or we will pay the price." He said. "Very well, let's get moving then." The other colt said as they headed down the hill into the acre. They soon disappeared into the trees.

Applejack popped out from the bush and let out a sigh of relief. "Well golly that was a close one." She said before walking towards the strange object she had noticed earlier. It was hard to see in this dark light, only sheer luck allowed her to see the glint of metal against the dirt. She back tracked her path until he found it. A small glint of gold stuck out. "There is its." She said "But, what is it?" She began to dig as the object before grasping it with her teeth.

Pulling the object free revealed what it was, it was one of the Elements of Harmony; Honesty. Applejack's own element was hidden within the acres. "Well this was the last thing I was expecting to find out here." She said as she placed the element on the ground. Even in the darkness the element stood out.

"Applejack?" A familiar voice came from behind her. Much to Applejack's delight she saw it was Rainbow dash and Twilight. "Boy am I glad to see you two." She said while picking up the element. Twilight's eye widened at the sight of the necklace. "The element! How did you find it? Where?" She asked rather confused, but thrilled none the less.

"I found it half buried in the dirt over there." Applejack said. Twilight's horn began to emit a glow as she used her magic to place the necklace on Applejack's neck. "There now you don't have to carry it in your mouth everywhere." Twilight said with a smile. "Thanks Twilight. Now we gotta get going because there are two Night guard after me." Applejack said.

"Let me at um! I'll show those no good traitors!" Dash said as she stood on her hind legs and swung her forelegs in quick swipes. "They will regret the day they crossed us!" She said while continuing her quick jabs. "Well if the element of honesty was hidden in a place important to Applejack, than perhaps the others are in locations important to the rest of us?" Twilight pondered, and then she saw the glint of the two guards in the trees. Not heading at them, but close enough to be uncomfortable. "Ok time to get going." She said as the three of them began to head back to the farm.

Things were not right at the farm, not right at all. One of the first things they noticed was Big Macintosh tied up. "Big Macintosh!" Applejack shouted as she started to try and run to her brother. She was stopped in her tracks as both Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle had grabbed onto her tail. In the air above was a large Colt. His armor was as dark as his coat, and his mane had red and violet streaks and flowed over his form, covering one of his glowing red eyes. "Why hello my little ponies, so glad you could join us." He said with a laugh as he landed on the ground, the sound of compressed dirt was all that was heard as his wings folded upon his sides. He had a large horn, the same color as the rest of him.

"Who are you?" Twilight shouted, her horn illuminating the darkness. "Ah hello there Twilight Sparkle, ever faithful student of Celestia." He said, not even bothering to use the princess's title. "I am Entros, ruler of Equestria!" He said with a dark grin. Rainbow Dash was clenching her teeth; she wanted to attack this colt who would call himself the ruler of Equestria. "Only the princesses are our rulers!" Rainbow Dash shouted defiantly. Near two dozen Night guard came form the darkness, completely surrounding the three.

"Oh my dear pony, don't you see? I am your ruler now, and you will kneel!" He shouted, his horn glowing as his magic forced Dash to her knees. "Now you will all come with me." He said with a devilish grin as he began to try and pull Dash towards himself with his magic. Twilight leaped in front of Dash and began using her own magic; Applejack took the hint and helped hold Rainbow back. "You are no match for me!" Entros roared as his pull on Rainbow became greater.

It was then that Twilight's magic peaked and her teleportation spell brought the three of them far away. Twilight lifted her head up, rubbing it with her hoof. "Everypony alright?" She asked. Rainbow was standing up and Applejack was struggling to recover as well. "Give us a warning next time, sugar cube." She said while rubbing her aching head. "Where are we Twilight?" Rainbow asked.


End file.
